Silvaze: Loved from the Grave
by SilverSeeker97
Summary: Silver loves Blaze more than anything, and goes all out with a christmas present that he hopes will be the spark that catalyses his dream life of romance with her. But, when he is about to give the gift to Blaze, he sees something that breaks his heart, resulting in a tragic occurance. Rated M for tragedy. Originally a birthday oneshot, but I couldn't finish it in time.
1. Chapter 1

**Silvaze: Loved from the Grave**

_**Hey guys! This is SilverSeeker97! As you may have noticed, I tweaked my username a little. I wanted all my names to be the same, but my name was too long for an Xbox gamertag, so I had to improvise. Anyway, I'm really happy because it's my 16th birthday! YAY! *Gets shot* this fanfic may seem a little morbid by the halfway point, so sorry about that. Anyway, enjoy!**_

**Silver's POV:**

I've loved Blaze for longer than I can remember. She's the only person who listens to me, the only person who cares about me, and the only person who calls me a friend. I'm happy that I have at least one friend in my life. Everyone else I know gives me a hard time just because I'm not a fast runner, my voice is a little weird and my hair apparently looks like a weed plant.

I've never even done anything to them, but they insist on giving me grief. I've tried to reason with them, but it was no good. Sonic is the worst by far. The blue [CENSORED] would always pull my chair away when I try to sit down, tear up my homework and even throw food at me at lunch. And that was just on a normal day.

On my last birthday, he ripped up a twenty thousand word history assessment the day before I had to hand it in. I had to stay up all night to finish it, and then he lied to the teacher, saying that I stole his work! I ended up with my first F while that blue son of a [CENSORED] walked out with an A*!

But even when I'm down, even when I'm close to sitting in a dark, secluded corner and spend the rest of the day crying, I stop and think about her. Just thinking about her brushes away all the sadness and dread. When I think about her, I can't help but smile. She makes me so happy. Blaze gives me the strength to live my life. She is my life. If it wasn't for Blaze, I would have killed myself long ago.

It's the last day of school before the Christmas holidays; one of my favourite times of the year. Both Blaze and I live on our own, so we decided that each year we would spend Christmas at my house. We never did anything special, just your average, run-of-the-mill Christmas day. We wake up at 7:30, go downstairs and then open our presents.

Blaze has a number of friends, so she gets many presents, while I only get one, which is from her. But even that is more than enough. Every year I say that she didn't have to get me anything. Why? Because spending Christmas with her is the best present I could ever receive.

After opening our presents, we would always go to a local restaurant for Christmas dinner, as I can't cook and I think that it would be unfair if Blaze did it. The food there is divine. The dinner tastes half as good as Blaze is beautiful. And believe me, the food is GOOD. Damn, I just did it again. I mentally slap myself whenever I think about saying something so corny. Then again, it may be corny, but it's true.

Every year for the past five years, I tried to tell her how I feel, but I always end up breaking down into a stuttering mess, especially last year. I remember standing in the hallway between the kitchen and the living room, with Blaze standing in front of me. I tried to tell her that I love her more than anything, but all that came out was a few stuttered words.

She then walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me in a gentle, comforting hug. I was then caught by surprise by what she did next. She pulled away slightly…then kissed me! It may have just been a quick peck on the lips, but it was enough to make my numerous overflowing emotions quickly spiral out of control.

I foolishly though that she'd managed to put two-and-two together, but after she pulled away, she pointed up. It was only then that I realised that we were standing under the mistletoe. Even though to this day, I curse myself for not using that moment to express my feelings to her, it still stands as the happiest day of my life.

I'm a wimp who chickens out every time I get a chance to tell Blaze that I love her luscious golden eyes, that I love her heart-melting voice, that I love HER. I want to tell her that I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I want to tell her that I would rather die than see her hurt or upset. I want to tell her that her smile alone is so bright that its heavenly light illuminates even the darkest corners of my soul. Every year I chicken out. But not this year.

I have it all planned out. And it all starts with her gift. Blaze is the most perfect person I've ever met, so she deserves the perfect gift, and I know just the thing. Many people call me a 'crystal nut', Blaze included. And they're right. If you want to find a crystal with a specific meaning, I'm your man…erm, hedgehog…you know what I mean.

Anyway, the crystal 'Rose Quartz' is a hard, yet smooth gemstone with a light pink colour, which is used to symbolise friendship and love. It's said that giving this crystal to a friend or crush will make your relationship last longer than time itself. And that's exactly what I want: to see her smile forever, to hold her for eternity and to kiss her until the end of time.

I could become lost in my fantasies forever. Every night, I dream of events that would occur if Blaze and I were together. One time, I dreamed that we were sitting on a beach in Hawaii, watching a beautiful sunset fall behind the crystal clear water as the waves gently lapped against the smooth white sand. I remember kissing her on the cheek, then saying "I love you Blaze." I also remember that my heart stopped when I heard her say "I love you too, Silver."

Another one of my dreams showed me and Blaze sitting on the sofa, watching a romantic movie to celebrate our fifth anniversary. Though it may not seem like it, I do have the capacity to be quite romantic if I want to. I even posted some stuff on Fanfiction. It's a good site. People should visit it more. Anyway, Blaze decided to check it out, as she is a bit of a reader. She said that I should write a book. I knew that my stuff was good, but not that good!

My favourite dream is one that I have time and time again. It's me, Blaze and the others in my living room. Somehow, everyone's opinion of me miraculously changed and we're now all friends. Anyhow, I remember that, for almost the whole day, I was fiddling with a soft box in my pocket. I even surprised myself when I knew what the box was. And what it contained.

After a while, I started what I've wanted to do for seven years. First, I cleared my throat, resulting in the silence of conversation. "I want to say something to Blaze, and I can't think of a better time than in front of all our friends." I could hear Amy and Rouge whispering "Is he gonna..? No, he can't be!" I kneeled in front of Blaze and produced the soft box from my pocket.

I opened it and I saw the shock on her face as she saw the ring inside, a perfect blend of lilac and silver. "Blaze T. Cat, will you marry me?" My heart stopped as the suspense gripped the whole room. My mind was repeating the words "please say yes, please say yes, please say yes…" I never found out what she said, but I dream of making that dream come true, and I dream of her saying yes.

Where was I? Oh yeah, Blaze's gift. I spend my Sundays at the local market, specifically the numerous gem stalls that are located there. The only thing I love more than crystals and gemstones is Blaze, but despite this, I could spend hours just looking at each stone. I'm one of the only people who truly appreciate the meaning of gems, although Blaze makes an effort to try and understand them. I sometimes feel that she's the only one that understands me.

I found her gift a few months ago at one of the stalls. I was making my way through a row of beautiful emeralds, brilliant rubies and breath-taking sapphires, just like any other Sunday morning. After I was done, I moved on to the lockets, as I always did. I observed each locket carefully, trying to discover the hidden message behind it. But I've never bought a locket before, as none really caught my interest. That is, until I saw this one.

It was beautiful! It was a silver, heart-shaped locket with a rose quartz crystal embedded in the front. I opened it up with extreme care, almost like a student making great art. I found that the inside of the locket had a perfect blend of purple and silver metal, with the colours gracefully swirling together. I knew the message behind this item, as it was as clear as the sun in the sky. The locket says "I love you Blaze."

I could tell that this was the perfect gift. I could practically see Blaze's smile when she opens it. I am SO getting this for her. But, this hysteria was short lived, as I had only just seen the price tag. "700 RINGS!" There was no way I could afford this! I only had 20 rings on me! So much for the perfect gift. My heart sank as the image of Blazes smile faded from my mind.

The stall keeper noticed my interest in the item, and also my expression of disappointment as I saw the humungous cost. "Hey buddy, y'like the locket?" I turned my attention to the stall keeper. "Yes, I really do. I wanted to buy it for a friend, but I can't afford it. I only have 20 rings." I then noticed that the stall keeper seemed deep in thought. "Tell ya what; I'll give you the locket for 20 rings, and that amulet of yours."

He was pointing to the amulet I wore around my neck. It was a family heirloom, passed down my family for twelve generations. As I grasped the amulet, I was thinking, "Should I really accept this offer?" After a moment, my heart won the debate as I shook the man's hand. "Deal."

I walked home from the market with my heart in the heavens. I couldn't believe that I had finally found the perfect gift for Blaze. The man at the stall somehow knew what the locket would mean to me, so he was kind enough to wrap it up in a nice little box and engrave the words "I love you Blaze" on the inside, free of charge. He said he had sold another one earlier. From that moment; I knew that I was going to confess my feelings for Blaze by the end of the year. It was set in stone.

When I got home, I rushed to the rug in the centre of my living room and lifted the nearest corner to reveal the floorboards beneath the rug. I removed one of them from the floor. By doing this, my eyes fell on a safe door. I mumbled the combination as I entered it. "1…5…1…1"

November the fifteenth, Blazes birthday, my favourite time of the year. I always go overboard with her birthday. I always organise a surprise party, hire an expensive bakery to make her cake, y'know that sort of thing. She tells me every year that I do too much for her, but I can't help myself. She's done so much for me, but she doesn't even know it.

Anyway, I placed the box inside the safe VERY gently, locked the safe and returned everything in the room to its original state. No-one knows about this safe, not even Blaze. I remember the smile I had when I closed the safe, relishing in the fantasy of giving her the box and dreaming of her face as she opens the locket and reads the words that I have wanted to say to her for so long.

Well, enough about my fantasies and memories, time to do this. I woke up as usual and carried out my morning routine. I grabbed a quick shower, brushed my teeth and got dressed into my school uniform. I never had breakfast, as I never have time. Now that I think about it, Blaze did say that I was getting a little skinny lately.

But, my physique is the least of my worries. Blaze is my priority, just like always. Just before I left, I ran over to the safe and opened it. Then, I gently picked up the box and placed it into my bag, which I'd lined with bubble wrap the night before. Call me paranoid if you want to, but I'm not taking any chances.

I put my bag on my shoulders, locked the front door and bolted for the school. I've never run so fast in my life! It seems that the combination of love, joy and excitement are giving me a strength that I've never known before! Usually I would be running out of steam by now, but I kept going!

I felt my heart flutter as the school came into sight. I can't wait! I slowed to a walk as I passed the entrance. My eyes rapidly scanned the corridor as I walked through the school, looking for a scarlet hairband, a pair of entrancing golden eyes or luscious lilac fur. Nothing. Maybe I should just ask someone.

Luckily, Amy was nearby. Amy Rose is the only person that respects me, other than Blaze of course. She's also good friends with Blaze, and the only other person who knows how I feel about Blaze. I told her about the locket last week, and I even showed it to her. Amy says "Oh my god! Blaze is soooooo lucky!" Amy is so wrong. I'm the lucky one.

"Hey Ames. You ok?" Amy turned to face me with her trademark sweet smiles. You could say that I love her like an older sister. "Hey Silver! I'm GREAT! You?" I nodded then raised my right eyebrow. That was our signal for when we would be talking about Blaze. Amy picked up on it instantly. "Did you bring it?" I tapped my backpack gently. "Do you really think that I'd forget this?"

Amy giggled and gently hugged me. "Blaze is so lucky." She whispered in my ear. "You are the sweetest guy I know, Venice." Venice was my nickname. I was born in Venice before I moved to Station Square. When I told Amy this, they started calling me Venice. Blaze said that Venice means kindness and generosity, so I guess that it's a compliment. The very first compliment I've ever received.

"Thanks Ames." I whispered back with gratitude. Amy pulled away and kissed me on the cheek. "For luck." I smiled back, trying to mimic hers. I only just remembered why I started our conversation. "Do you know where Blaze is?" Amy nodded. "Yup, she's over in the humanities block." "Thanks Amy." I replied. "Time to do this."

The humanities block wasn't so far away. I could probably get there in a few minutes. I gave Amy a final hug and started the long push to the humanities block. The corridors were extremely crowded by now, so I had to push my way through. Great, just great. Fan-tucking-fastic.

I was methodically barging my way through the corridors, trying to get through quickly so my backpack wouldn't get hit. I was ready to punch anyone who even touches my backpack. I'm not the strongest guy around, nor am I the most intimidating, but I'm still ready to put up a fight.

I was almost at the humanities block. I could feel the excitement building and my heart beating out of my chest. I saw her! At last! I saw that she was talking with Rouge and Knuckles, two more people that I'd rather not be near. I also saw Sonic standing beside her. Right beside her. I was starting to get a little angry, and a bit jealous. I took a deep breath and tried to clear my mind.

"Calm down, Silver." I thought to myself. "He's just standing next to her. It's not like anything's going on between them anyway." After I'd calmed down a little, I opened my eyes, only to see something. Something heart-breaking. I saw Blaze look up to Sonic…

…And kiss him

I felt my heart shatter inside my chest. I could almost hear the shards hitting the floor. All of my joy and excitement was replaced with sorrow and despair. I felt cold tears build up in my eyes and flow down my cheeks. I couldn't even stand and watch. I just turned around and ran home.

When I reached my house, I burst through the door, slammed it shut, sat down in a corner and cried. It could have been for hours, days or even weeks. I didn't know. I just sat there and let my emotions overflow in a flood of sadness. My shirt was soaked with tears, clinging to my fur.

Why? Why did this happen? This was supposed to be the best day of my life! The day I finally give my heart to the girl of my dreams! Why does that blue [CENSORED] have to make my life a misery? Blaze knows what he does to me yet she still did what she did! I guess that she doesn't really care about me.

I felt empty, almost as if I had nothing left to live for anymore. A shell. That's all I was, a shell. I hated myself. I felt like this was my fault. I was overcome with sorrow and regret. Even though I know that she doesn't care about me, I still love her. Despite that, I feel as if I lost the will to live.

I looked at my bag, still containing the locket, now a meaningless piece of junk. I then looked at the safe, which contained a journal I kept, recording all my dreams about me and Blaze. I wished that I could make those dreams come true, but what use is it now. Finally, my eyes fell on the knife rack, at the far corner of my kitchen. There's only one way out of this realm of horror and sadness.

_**Sorry that this fanfic is a bit morbid, and sorry that this is only a chapter. I wanted this to be a oneshot, but I couldn't finish it in time. **_

_**Anyway, I looked at my reviews for Silvaze: Love the Night Away, to find that two people answered the trivia question. A guest by the name "Answer" Said that Blaze wished Silver good luck at the end of Sonic 06, but Zu-lice said that Blaze made a comment on how naïve Silver is, and how that's what she likes about him. **_

_**Since both reviewer's answers were correct, I would like to announce that they can PM me with a demand for a fanfic! *Assorted gasps and cheers* I will try my best to get it done, and I will publish Love the Night Away chapter 4 ASAP. Promise. *Held at gunpoint by Shadow***_

_**If you like my stuff, check out the work by Earth Night and Uniquechains. They're friends of mine and I want to help them iin any way I can.**_

_**I would like to thank my friend Anna for being so supportive of me and for being like a sister to me. I would also like to thank Zak and Shorif for visiting me to wish me a happy birthday. I LOVE YOU GUYS! But no homo. Finally, I would like to thank Andrea for helping me with a problem and being so considerate and helpful. I owe you a whole lot.**_

_**Now that the previous trivia question has been answered, time for a new one:**_

_**In Sonic Unleashed, what is Professor Pickle's favourite food? *Clue: He spends the entire game bitching about it***_

_**Remember to answer the question in a review. The first three correct answers will receive a prize!**_

_**See ya later guys! If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna play Halo 4 with Hades. Caio.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Silvaze: Loved from the Grave**

_**Hey guys, its SilverSeeker97 again. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating as frequently as I'd like to. Been stuck with WEEKS of exams! YEAR 11 IS A PAIN! But, the good news is that me and Hades have been playing Halo 4 and I kicked his butt!**_

_**Hades: No fair! You dropped a Mantis on me!**_

_**No I didn't, you killed yourself with an ordnance drop.**_

_**Hades: Shut up! It's embarrassing enough!**_

_**Ha! Eat it loser! Anyway, enjoy the next chapter of loved from the grave**_

**Chapter 2**

_**Five hours later**_

**Blaze's POV:**

This day has been possibly the worst day of my life! Not only did I have to do a ten thousand word essay for English and present a PowerPoint on the bubonic plague (the most depressing subject ever may I add), but I bet Sonic that he couldn't get higher than a C in history, AND LOST! That's not even the worst part; since I lost the bet, I had to give that royal pain in the ass a kiss! I'm going to be scrubbing my mouth with Listerine for weeks! UGH!

Then again, I noticed that Silver wasn't in. He didn't call me to say he was ill, and he didn't have any hospital appointments. And he mustn't have called in sick, as the head-teacher asked if I knew where he was. Now that I think about it, he has been acting strange over the past few days. He seemed excited for some reason.

I'm starting to get a little worried about him. The poor guy has been through a lot. I think I'll go see him once I get changed. I took a leisurely stroll home, enjoying the feeling of the wind in my fur. It was soothing. When I reached my house, I unlocked the door, stepped in and put my bag down.

As I walked into my living room, I noticed something on the table. When I got a little closer, it started to look like a metal box. A safe perhaps. I looked at the safe door and saw that it had a 0-9 keypad on the front, which looked strangely like that of a calculator. Even the screen, which had four separate lines next to each other at the bottom. Must be a four number code.

I was about to enter a random code, when a knock on the door nearly made me jump out of my skin. I answered the door. "Oh, hello Amy." The bubbly pink hedgehog was beaming with joy. I would say that it was strange, but it wasn't. It was just Amy. "Hey Blaze! Mind if I come in?" I stepped aside and held the door open as Amy entered and took off her shoes on the doormat.

"Sooooo." She said expectantly. I looked at her, puzzled. "What do you mean?" Amy let out a sweet giggle. "Anything happen today?" I was still puzzled. It was almost as if she was hinting towards something. "Erm, English sucked as usual, history sucked even more than usual…" I stopped when I saw Amy shaking her head

"I mean what happened with a guy." Oh god. "Okay I'll tell." Amy was practically jumping for joy, almost like a cheerleader. "Tell-tell-tell-tell-TELL!" Scratch that, an impatient cheerleader. "Remember that bet I made with Sonic." Amy nodded, but she was the one wearing the confused look that time.

"Anyway, I lost the bet, so I had to do one thing for him. Unfortunately for me, he said that I had to act like his girlfriend for ten minutes. Ended up kissing him." Just thinking about it made me retch. I'm guessing that Amy wasn't too happy with it. "Lucky [CENSORED]. But that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about what happened with Venice."

I was wearing the puzzled look once again. "What do you mean? I haven't seen him all day." The puzzled look made its way back to Amy. "Huh? I saw him this morning. He was looking for you." I was starting to get confused. Silver never bunks lessons. "This is getting weirder by the minute."

Amy nodded. "Y'think we should go see him?" I started walking to my living room, with Amy close behind. "I was going to, but I need to figure this out." I pointed to the safe, still on my desk. Amy walked over to it, inspecting it, eyeing every curve. She then studied the keypad and started mumbling, maybe thinking of possible combinations.

I sat down by the safe to enter a code. "Let's start with an oldie but goodie." I spoke the code out-loud as I entered it. "2-5-1-2" I could feel Amy's hand on my shoulder. "Ah, Christmas day. Nice thinking Blaze! That's sure to be…" A low beep interrupted her sentence as the words 'Access Denied' rolled across the screen, much to Amy's annoyance. "Son of a [CENSORED]!"

Amy started looking around the safe again. "What are you doing Amy?" I could hear her humming a tune, as if she was looking for something in particular. "I'm giving the safe another check." She answered. "Some people leave clues to the code on or around the safe." Hmm, makes sense I guess.

I tried another code. "1-4-1-1" The safe beeped again. I groaned in frustration. 14th November was my lucky number. Amy abandoned her search. "What did you put in?" She stood behind my chair again. "Silver's birthday. So much for my lucky number, huh Amy." I was waiting for Amy to make a joke to that, but she didn't say anything.

I turned around to see Amy deep in thought. I would say that Amy was piecing together thoughts like Sherlock Holmes, but it's Amy. Come on. "You ok Amy? Amy? Helloooooo, anyone in there?" Amy wasn't even paying attention, she was just standing there. Thinking. I'm surprised that steam wasn't coming out of her ears.

I then heard her say something really quietly. "What was that?" It took a while for her to answer and she did so while typing in a code. "He always felt safe on that day." I was expecting the whole 'Access Denied' thing again, but to my surprise, a high pitched beep rang around the room followed by a metallic clang. It was open!

Amy was looking really pleased with herself, for good reason. I was completely astonished! "How did you do that?" Amy shuffled near to me, almost standing over me, her face full of meaning. "1-5-1-1." She said slowly. Wait, that can't be…"MY birthday?" Amy started nodding slowly, as if she knew something. Why do I get the feeling that she knows much more than I do?

"How did you know that my birthday was the code?" I asked, hoping that Amy wasn't going to be secretive. She just giggled, not giving anything away. Why wasn't she telling me anything? I was starting to get annoyed. Very annoyed. "Just tell me Amy! I have the right to know! Stop being a secretive [CENSORED] and tell me!"

"He said he always felt safe on that day." That's all she said. Who was she even talking about? And why would anyone feel safe on that day? I was about to ask who she was talking about, but stopped when she opened the safe. I peeked inside to see a nicely wrapped present box, a letter and a small book. Maybe it was a journal of some sort.

Amy reached into the safe and picked up the letter. I stood up and started reading it over her shoulder, but she handed it to me. It was from Silver? Why would he bother sending a letter? I live two minutes from him and he has my number. It must be important for him to use this format. He never writes letters. I began to read:

_Dear Blaze_

_It's me, Silver. I just want to say thank you for everything you've done for me. You've helped me in more ways than you realise._

More ways than I realise? What does he mean?

_I also want you to know that everything contained in the safe is for your eyes only. But I'm ok with Amy looking at the letter and journal, and she's already seen what's in the box anyway._

So she did know something. Note to self: after this is done, kill Amy.

_My only regret is that I couldn't tell you. If you look in the box, you will know._

_Merry Christmas Blaze_

_Silver_

That's all that was written. Tell me what? Whatever it is, it must be very important to him for him to go to all this trouble. I reached inside the safe and gently pulled out the box. I looked at the tag. It was a Christmas present from Silver. I tore away the wrapping paper to reveal a smaller, neater box.

I was about to open it, but Amy held her hand over it, indicating for me to stop. "He was so excited about this. You have no idea what Venice went through to get this for you." Wow, this must mean a lot to him. He always goes overboard with giving me gifts. It's not like I'm not thankful, but what I want more than anything is for him to fulfil a dream of mine.

I shook the thought out of my head, it would never happen anyway. Amy removed her hand from the box, with her sweet smile going from cheek to cheek. I opened the box and stood in shock. It was beautiful! I reached into the box and slowly and gently pulled out an amazing silver locket. When I had a good look, I saw a pink crystal embedded on the front.

Wait, I know that gem. "Rose Quartz." Amy was wearing the confused look for the billionth time today. I felt like a bit of a nerd, but I don't care. I should probably explain to her. "It's a gem that represents friendship." I explained. Amy looked like she was about to have a fangirl moment. When I looked back to the locket, I noticed a groove on the side. I guess that it opens up.

I could see the anticipation and excitement in Amy's eyes. She wanted me to open it. And to be honest, I wanted to open it too. I pictured in my mind what I wanted to be inside. Even though what I wanted would never happen, I still hoped and dreamed. I took a deep breath, and opened the locket.

When I saw what was inside the locket, I was overcome with such strong emotions. Happiness, joy and excitement filled my eyes and flowed down my cheeks and poured onto the floor. My heart skipped numerous beats and fluttered in my chest. It felt like I'd been holding back such happiness for so long and now I can finally let it all out. "He loves me!"

My heart started pounding against my ribs, almost as if it was trying to burst out of my chest. I couldn't help myself. I squeezed the locket in a tight hug, letting out a very girly squeal. It wasn't really me to act like this, but I don't care. Of course I'm going to be happy! My dream has just come true! HE LOVES ME!

I could hear Amy having a fan-girl moment, but the noise was dulled over my sobs of pure happiness. I squeezed the locket even tighter into my chest as my tears flowed down my arms. Upon my face was the biggest smile I've ever had, like a bride at the altar with the man of her dreams. And I relish in the thought that I could live that dream out, with him.

I opened my arms and carefully placed the locket around my neck, with the silver heart resting just in front of my own. It feels like his heart is actually with me. It made me feel warmer and happier just knowing that he has given me his heart, and that I can now give him mine.

I walked over to my sofa and started to move it slightly. Amy ceased her fan girl squealing and was wearing that puzzled look AGAIN. She's been wearing it so much recently; it may become a regular thing. When I'd finished moving my sofa, I bent down and pulled up the corner of my rug. I then pulled up a loose floorboard to reveal a wooden box. I picked up the wooden box and opened it, something I haven't done in a long time.

Amy's eyes were fixed on the box. I could see the curiosity in her eyes. I handed her the box, trusting her enough to know what's inside. When she looked at the boxes' contents, she gasped in pure surprise. I'm surprised that she hadn't started fan-girling by now. "Can I?" She asked, wanting to pick up what was in the box. I nodded, allowing her to pick up something which means so much to me.

Amy reached into the box and produced a locket, identical to the one I was wearing, but it was a purple heart with a white crystal embedded in the front. Amy then opened the locket and let out the most girly squeal the world has ever known. She now knew why I was so happy to know that Silver loves me. "Oh My God! YOU LOVE HIM!"

Amy placed the locket back in the box, placed the box on the sofa, and then lunged at me, grabbing me in a tight bear hug. She was almost as happy as I was, and believe me, I was ecstatic! I've just found out that the guy I love loves me back!

I peeled myself from Amy's grip, grabbed the box and ran for my front door. I rushed to put my shoes on and I opened my front door in a hurry. "Where are you going?" Amy asked, just before I'd left. I turned and gave her a beaming smile. "Where do you think?" Without giving her a chance to respond, I bolted out the door towards Silver's house.

As I ran, I felt the cold winter wind wafting through my thick lilac fur, failing to cool the burning happiness raging through my spirit and engulfing my soul like a blazing inferno. I ran across the numerous streets in my way, not stopping for anything.

On my way there, my mind was flooded with my past fantasies and dreams. Such as when I'd dreamt of our engagement, our marriage, all of my previous dreams that I'd thought would never come true. Even the dream when I burst through his door, grab him and kiss him. When I reach Silver's house, I will live out that dream. And nothing will calm the flame of happiness burning inside me. Nothing.

_**Again, I'm sorry that this fanfic is so morbid. I'm pushing myself to upload something on the twelfth day of each month. **_

_**I'd like to thank **__**DIM666 - Insane Leader and RALF for answering the trivia question. RALF gave cucumber sandwiches as the correct answer, but DIM666-Insane Leader gave a close enough answer while giving humorous extras, such as the fact that professor Pickle also bitches about bread thickness and mayo. Thanks guys! If you have a fanfic request, send me a PM. But I will NOT pair Silver with anyone other than Blaze or Blaze with anyone other than Silver.**_

_**I will continue to kick Hades' ass at Halo 4…**_

_**Hades: Hey! Stop being a jerk!**_

_**And will upload every month on the twelfth day of the month.**_

_**Hades: You had a binary rifle and I had a magnum! What the hell was I supposed to do!**_

_**Don't sulk. It's undignified.**_

_**Hades: You sound like Palutena. Jerk.**_

_**Do you want me to call Pit over?**_

_**Hades: Fine. Sorry.**_

_**Works every time! Thank you all for reading and I hope to upload the next chapters of Love the Night Away and Loved from the Grave soon. Please leave a review! No flames!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Silvaze: Loved from the Grave**

_**Hi guys! SilverSeeker97 here!**_

_**Here is the third chapter of Loved from the Grave. I am deeply sorry that it is two days late. School has been a total pain in the ass, with exam season around the corner. Thank you for being patient and not sending me hate messages. Also, I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I couldn't write any more, and if I tried, I would break down and cry. On that sad note, enjoy the chapter!**_

**Chapter 3:**

When I reached Silver's house, I burst through his door and started running through the house searching for him, fuelled by a desire for him. I came to a stop when I saw something green on the ceiling of Silver's hallway. When I stopped, I realised what it was: it was the mistletoe that Silver had put up last Christmas. Just looking at it brought back many magical memories.

The most magical of them all was when I kissed him last Christmas. It was the best moment of my life, a moment that I'd dreamed about for countless years. It may have been short, brief and momentary, but it was breath-taking, heart-warming…and perfect.

I then remembered that Silver was stuttering before that wonderful moment, as if he was trying to tell me something, but was too shy or embarrassed to speak his mind. It was then that it dawned on me; he was trying to tell me his feelings! He was trying to tell me that he loves me!

I felt so stupid after this realisation, as if I'd finally opened my eyes after a year of blindness. I recall that while he was stuttering, I noticed the mistletoe directly above him. I then wondered if I should 'honour the tradition' if you will. My heart and mind were battling with each other over this decision, locked in combat.

But in the end, my heart won the battle as I gave him a brief hug. When I noticed that he'd calmed down a little, I pulled away slightly, then slowly pressed my lips against his. I wished that that brief yet magical moment would last until the end of time. After what I wanted to be eternity, I pulled away slowly, wanting that blissful moment to last just a little longer.

I opened my eyes to see Silver utterly confused and surprised. But, his expression wasn't that of a 'deer in headlights', it was more of a 'coming home to a surprise party' expression. But, my mind at that time was convinced that he'd never like me that way, that he'd never see me as more than a friend, that he'd never love me the way I love him.

That thought has always saddened me, as if it opened up a deep dark abyss that swallowed all of my fantasies and dreams like a black hole. After I pulled away from that magical moment one whole year ago, I'd pointed at the mistletoe to try and make the situation less awkward, as I wanted to preserve our friendship, as it was, and still is, the only thing I have that truly matters to me.

I thought that my actions would calm Silver down, but now that I know how he feels about me, I realise that my actions must've saddened him, broke his heart even. I shook my head, dismissing the thought. That was all in the past. Now, I need to concentrate on the present day, and Silver; the most important person in my world.

I gave the mistletoe one last beaming, heartfelt smile and continued my search for the one my heart burns for. After a few steps, I reached the kitchen door. As I put my hand on the doorknob, I got a strange feeling, as if something was wrong, almost as if my heart was breaking. I quickly pushed the thought away and I opened the kitchen door.

_**Again, sorry that the chapter is so short. I will write the fourth and (possibly) final chapter ASAP.**_

_**Hades: Can I give the trivia question? It looks soooooo fun!**_

_***Sigh* Fine, knock yourself out.**_

_**Hades: Awesome! Okay people here it is:**_

__**In Sonic Generations, who is the friend you save in the 7****th**** consecutive stage?**

_**Hades: There it is people!**_

_**I have to hand it to you Hades, that one isn't too bad.**_

_**Hades: Didn't you have some thanks to hand out?**_

_**Oh, so I do.**_

_**Hades: You're welcome by the way. Jerk.**_

_**Whatever. Anyway, I just want to thank my friends Anna and Amber for reviewing my writing before the upload. Plus, I want to thank SilverxBlazeForeve for reading all of my work and being a loyal fan.**_

_**Chapter 4 will be up ASAP and I will be awaiting question answers, so if you know the answer, leave it in a review. Thanks for reading people!**_


End file.
